rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Gideon Fifthson
Basic Information Gideon Fifthson Concept: Demigod prince on a quest to earn his throne. Player: Orion Contact Info AIM: Orion283 Email: orion_283@hotmail.com Motivation: Earn the throne Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Dawn Age: 34 Anima: Brilliant roaring bonfire raked by lightning History Gideon is the prince of a far-off land known simply as The Kingdom. Somewhere across the Wyld, it exists in a mysterious pocket of Creation isolated from the outside world. Few travelers ever see it, for the means by which one is occasionally plucked from Outside to appear in The Kingdom are yet unknown. The lands of the Kingdom are vast and fruitful, and they are protected by their Solar king. The presence of a mighty exalt motivates the various tribes to keep the peace, and his divine power protects them against Wyld beasts who prowl at the borders. Five tribes populate The Kingdom: Sahar, Rakesh, Odhiambo, Isra, and Itzal. To the east are the lands of the Sahar, the warriors and the guardians of the land. Their sun-bleached plains are the most frequently invaded by Wyld beasts, which has bred generations of hardy soldiers. To the south are the Rakesh, the clergy and healers. In their mountain monestaries they guide the worshippers of the Sun King and aid the sick in their healing houses. To the west are the Odhiambo, seekers and scholars. In the lush forests they study the mysteries of life in all its forms, as well as the mystical arts. To the north are the Isra, the hunters and watchers. Low-lying wetlands and the Kingdom's only ocean border are found here, where the people learn how to track man or beast over land or sea. In the center of the Kingdom is a city built by the Itzal, mediators and judges. They serve as a hub of trade and law between the other tribes, and the city is traditionally the seat of power for the Sun King. Known simply as The Bridge, it began as a bridge across the mighty rivers flowing from south to north. In time people built their houses and business up around the main bridge and others that sprung up over the years. The Bridge is also home to those who appeared in the Kingdom from Outside. They are colloquially called Xenon, though they are not considered a true tribe of the Kingdom, for a Sun King has never been born to their people. For as long as can be remembered the Kingdom has been ruled by a solar from one of the five tribes. When one Sun King passes his spirit seeks out the next tribe in the cycle and chooses one from among their number to become the next ruler. The cycle has continued since time immemorial: Sahar, Rakesh, Odhiambo, Isra, Itzal, and then from the beginning again and again. Gideon is the fifth solar king to be born to the Sahar. It is the tradition of the Kingdom that before the prince may ascend the throne he must first go on a pilgrimage, walking the earth seeking enlightenment. He must travel to the far corners of the Kingdom, living amongst the people and doing as they do, so as to know the people he is to rule and how he might better protect and serve them. Furthermore he must accomplish some great heroic deed to prove himself worthy of the Throne of the Kingdom. In the east he learned the ways of warfare. His combination of strength and charisma made him a formidable warrior and an inspiring commander, though he grew to dislike bloodshed and sought to use his power to prevent it when he could. In the south he learned of hope, faith, and perseverance, emboldended with a drive to inspire all people to greatness. In the west he studied with the scholars, learning the history, arts, and sciences of the Kingdom. Seeing such beauty and creativity in the world he felt compelled to create more. In the north he lived off the land with the rangers. They showed him how to follow a mark and survive in the wilderness. Seeing the ebb and flow of the tides, the seasons, and life itself, he sought to understand more of the world and how everything fit together. In the Bridge he was tutored in the ways of law, learning the customs of the Kingdom in business and politics. Though he had no head for delicate social situations he applied himself with great enthusiasm to learning the ways of justice and fairness. He wandered these lands for many seasons, and though he learned much and helped many he had yet to find the great deed of epic heroism to show his worthiness to take the Throne. While battling a prowling tyrant lizard in the foothills of the southern mountains a bolt of lightning split the sky, mightier than any he'd yet seen in his days. No ordinary heavenly lance, it ripped him through Elsewhere and a moment later he found himself Outside. Though his quest for a heroic legacy remains, two new mysteries shall soon weigh heavy upon his brow: how will he return home, and what will become of the Kingdom in his absence? Appearance and Personality Gideon stands head and shoulders above the average man, broad as a wide barrel, thick as a hickory tree. His head is bald save for a small quiff of blonde hair and a well groomed mustache, and his body is built as one who is no stranger to good hard physical tasks. His coat and breeches are blue with silver trim, old but well kept. Ornate handwraps can be seen from within his sleeves, leather of the highest quality traced with dimly shining gold that flashes unusually bright when the sun catches it. Gideon takes the direct approach in all things, and is boisterously good-natured to friend and foe alike. He is easily drawn into situations where his strength can benefit those weaker than himself. He prefers to give people the benefit of the doubt, and some may take advantage of his trust. However, upon discovery of such betreyal his wrath is as one would expect from a solar. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 5 Dexterity 2 Stamina 4 Social (Secondary) Charisma 5 Manipulation 1 Appearance 3 Mental (Tertiary) Perception 3 Intelligence 2 Wits 2 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts 4 Melee Thrown War 4 ZENITH Integrity 3 Performance Presence 3 Resistance 3 Survival 1 TWILIGHT Craft Earth 1 Investigation Lore 1 Medicine Occult NIGHT Athletics 3 Awareness 2 Dodge 2 Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 2 Ride Sail Socialize 1 Languages Native Language: Old Realm Language 1: High Realm Language 2: Low Realm Backgrounds Artifact: 2 (The Divine Hands of Authority/Left Hand of Vigilance/Right Hand of Perseverance) Cult: 2 (The Kingdom) Manse: 3 (The Throne/Endless Cycle) Artifacts Divine Hands of Authority/Endless Cycle: The Divine Hands of Authority (Left Hand of Vigilance, Right Hand of Perseverance) are constructed from orichalcum and the finest leather, and are designed to aid the heir to the throne in his quest and eventual rule. They incorporate the hearthstone known as Eternal Cycle directly into the design, half of it on either handwrap. In appearance they resemble hearthstone bracers with a rigid tribal motif, the hearthstone slots positioned on the backs of the hands. The unusual split hearthstone acts as one, the black fang on the left handwrap and the white flame on the right. Eternal Cycle will not function except when slotted into the Hands, nor can the Hands accept any other hearthstone. In many ways they act both as smashfists and hearthstone bracers. Once attuned, the hands of the wearer are protected by a thin field of essence and cannot be harmed. He can hold hot coals, plunge his hands into freezing water, stop a blade with his palm, all without feeling anything more than slight discomfort in his hands. In effect they are quite similar to smashfists, though they leave the wearer's palms and fingers able to feel. The essence field also allows the wearer to deal lethal damage when striking with his hands. The Hands give the standard hearthstone bracer of +2d to damage, and a commitment of six motes is required to recieve the mote generation bonus of the hearthstone. Additional powers can be activated by committing an additional three motes to one Hand or the other, but not both at once. The activation remains in effect for one scene, and afterwards neither can be activated until the next sunrise. The Left Hand of Vigilance can be activated to aid attempts to change or destroy (breaking down a wall, convincing a crowd to believe a difficult truth, negotiating a new trade agreement between tribes). The Right Hand of Vigilance can be activated to aid attempts to create or preserve (molding a statue from clay, holding up a collapsing building, convincing a crowd to stay strong through hardship, etc.). In combat, the Left Hand improves offensive rolls and the Right hand improves defensive rolls. Fate (that is, the Storyteller) is the arbiter of what actions benefit from the Hands, and acts that are either not particularly vigilant or persevering are not affected. The Hands would not help one stay awake for an extra hour or two to play cards, but they would help one stay on guard night after night without sleep. Likewise they reject conduct unbefitting of a king, such as oppressing the helpless or cheating at cards. A king must be virtuous, and thus the degree to which the Hands aid the king is directly related to his virtues. Specifically, the activated Hand bestows a bonus equal to the virtue most relevant to the situation. Compassion helps acts to lighten others' burdens. Conviction assists perseverence through hardship. Temperance steadies the heart against temptation. Valor gives courage in dark times. As above, if fate (the ST) does not find the action particularly motivated by compassion, conviction, temperance, or valor, the Hands won't help. If the owner of the Hands presents one of them to a willing ally the Hands function in a different manner. Each wearer only needs to commit three motes to benefit from the regeneration (half as much as usual) and one mote to activate the bracer's special power. Each wearer can still activate their Hand for one scene and then wait until the next sunrise to activate again, but they can be activated independantly either on himself or on his partner. This can allow one wearer to benefit from both Hands simultaneously. In addition, both wearers always know the approximate distance, direction, and physical condition (healthy, wounded, sickened, dead, etc.) of the other wearer. The Divine Hands of Authority are an ancient family heirloom passed down through the ages to each new king, every one of them a solar. Traditionally, the purpose of presenting a bracer is as a marriage proposal, offering the recipient the duty of ruling alongside him once he returns home. As such, it's extremely unlikely (if not inconcievable) that Gideon would let someone else wear his bracers under any other circumstances. Manses The Throne: Cultivated at the heart of the Bridge, the Throne is the crown jewel of the Kingdom. From here the Sun King may oversee and command all his lands and peoples. General Charms 1st Martial Arts Excellency, 1st Athletics Excellency, 1st Presence Excellency Charm Details Martial Arts *Fists of Iron Technique (1m, supplemental, instant) *Sledgehammer Fist Punch (3m, supplemental, instant, obvious) *Dragon Coil Technique (3m, reflexive, until next action) *Solar Hero Form (6m, simple, scene, obvious, form-type) *Sundering Fist Technique (3m, simple, obvious) Sundering Fist Technique (5m, simple, obvious, combo-OK): This technique was first discovered by the third Sun King of the Sahar tribe, passed down from generation to generation. Gideon can channel raw essence from his hands into the very earth to strike at foes beyond the reach of his arm. Based upon the Sledgehammer Fist Punch, this attack can be used either to turn an improvised projectile into a hail of scatter shot or sent out as a shock wave along the ground. This attack deals lethal damage equal to (Strength x Essence). The shock wave can either be directed in a 180 degree arc out to (Strength x Essence) feet, or a more direct wave lancing forward (Strength x Essence x 2) feet. Anyone standing on affected terrain who takes damage from the attack must make a (Dexterity + Stamina) check versus the post-soak damage total or be knocked prone. In order to launch a projectile the damage roll must be at least half as much as necessary to shatter it (as if Sledgehammer Fist Punch had been used). Any improvised projectile that can be damaged sufficiently with a single blow can be launched thusly, such as a large rock or the wall of a building. A projectile of exceptional mass may be more damaging than usual. The projectile version of this attack has a range of (Strength x Essence x 3) feet. Integrity *Integrity-Protecting Prana (5m1w, reflexive, day) Resistance *Durability of Oak Meditation (3m, reflexive, instant) *Ox-Body Technique x3 (three -1 health levels, six -2 health levels) *Iron Skin Concentration (2m, reflexive, instant, obvious) *Iron Kettle Body (4m1w, simple, scene) *Essence-Gathering Temper (permanent) Equipment Mundane Equipment Belt w/Pouches Leather Cords Reliable Knife (speed 4, accuracy +2, damage +4L, defense +0, rate 3, thrown) Simple Clothes Sturdy Buff Jacket (soak +4L/+5B, mobility 0, fatigue 0) Travel Rations Water Magical Equipment Divine Hands of Authority: speed 5, accuracy +0, +9L damage, defense +2, rate 2, minimum strength 2, attune 6, martial arts, piercing DHoA (clinch): speed 6, accuracy +0, damage +8B, rate 1, minimum strength 2, attune 6, clinch, martial arts, piercing Vital Information Willpower 7 Virtues Compassion: 3** Conviction: 2 Temperance: 2 Valor: 3 Limit Virtue Flaw: Indomitable Spirit * Gideon's heart is aflame with determination, and he seeks to lead by example to inspire others to survive hard times. Starting with whatever triggered his limit break, he throws himself at whatever difficult tasks he can find. Some examples include helping exhausted slaves construct a house, chopping down a mighty oak, or battling an invading horde for hours on end. He will refuse to stop working until the next sunrise, and if the task is completed before then he will seek out another. * Partial Control: Gideon can feel satisfied with his work once he has completed the task that triggered the limit break. * Duration: Until the next sunrise * Limit Break Condition: Gideon witnesses people giving up in the face of adversity and is unable to motivate them to keep trying. Combat Statistics Punch (speed 5, accuracy 7, damage 5B, defense 4, rate 3) Kick (speed 5, accuracy 6, damage 8B, defense 2, rate 2) Clinch (speed 6, accuracy 9, damage 5B, defense 3, rate 1) Divine Hands Punch (speed 5, accuracy 7, 14L damage, defense 6, rate 2, piercing) Divine Hands Clinch (speed 6, accuracy 9, damage 13L, defense 3, rate 1, piercing) Defense Values Dodge DV: 3 Parry DV: 6 Mental Dodge DV: 6 Mental Parry DV: 4 Soak *Unarmored: 4B/2L/0A *Buff Jacket: 5B/4L/0A *Partial Iron: 12B/10L/4A *Full Iron: 20B/18L/8A Health ~0 B ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence Rating: 2 Personal: 13/13 Peripheral: 31/31 (23 available) Committed: 9 Temporary Willpower: 5/7 Other Information Intimacies Truth, justice, honor Experience Bonus Point Expenditure Experience Point Expenditure (table on p274) *Earned: 71 *Spent: 32 *Remaining: 39 Various OOC Notes Category:Exalted